Mendoi
by Multi-Horizon
Summary: ..."Sounds like a trap." Yamato added. Tsunade's next words stuck like dry mud, "We've got to risk it. The sightings were not only for the Akatsuki members; Uchiha Itachi, as well as his partner, but also Team Taka. You'll be meeting that village nearly the precise time that the Uchiha brothers make their reunion. You can capture two birds using one stone."


_There will be plenty of romance, action and plot twists galore, but I want to swing it on the unexpected side. So while I have a basic outline of the storyline, I don't have my final pairing in mind. I have an idea of what I want, but I'll let it come with time, and maybe take some suggestions. That's basically all. Not in the mood for a long A/N, so I'll let the first chapter speak for itself._

_Disclaimer: Don't own nothin but the writing style._

_GO!_

_Mendoi_

* * *

When the number one most hyperactive, knuckle-headed, determined, motto-blasting, blue eye'd idiot could be seen running down the street with only what suspiciously appears to be stripped underwear and a frog cap- complete with messy hair- one does generally take notice of this. Unless of course this hyperactive, knuckle-headed idiot was in his home town. In which case, the people there had become more than accustomed to the strange happenings that centered around the blond fox boy.

Being that Uzumaki Naruto and his shenanigans are well known in the village hidden among the leaves, its citizens had become- in the prospect of self-conservation- outrageously adept at ignoring him.

Most didn't even turn a head as he shot down the streets, squealing at the top of his lungs while his tanned, marked skin gleamed in the early morning sun.

A market vender selling apples didn't even flinch in the process of building a rather impressive pyramid out of his merchandise as a blondish blur whizzed past him. He didn't seem to notice the sound of Naruto's plea for help, and he didn't bat an eyelash, except one to congratulate himself on his superior stacking skills.

His demeanor only changed from completely oblivious to simply unsurprised at the sounds and sights that closely followed.

Rather predictably, a flash of pink hair, a great cry of _"Shannaro!"_ and the pounding of full speed running.

Somewhat understandably, in the distance before her Naruto released a plea and a whine.

It fell on deaf, unsympathetic ears.

It wasn't unusual when the threat of bodily harm- particularly to Naruto- was involved, that Haruno Sakura would be the initiator. Barely anyone had a care to give as she reached full speed sprint behind him. A bright fire would light in her eyes that everyone had seen a hundred times, just before she'd pummel him, most likely while shouting obscenities.

This day was no different.

Right on script there was an echo of bone cracking against bone like a clap of thunder and a fearsome cry of, "Naarrruuuutooo!"

Though perhaps no one could explain why this situation was so urgent that it couldn't have waited for the loud mouth fox demon carrier to put on pants, it was all together set aside as an average Thursday morning in Konoha.

[something like 2 hours later]

It was the third jolt to his head this morning and Naruto released a groan as he and Sakura walked along the road in reestablished peace.

"Sakura-chan, stop hitting me already. I said I'm sorry!" A whine and a pout, complete with sparkling blue eyes.

All factors that were utterly disregarded by a cold green gaze. "I'll stop hitting you when you stop acting so ridiculous!"

_Man, Sakura-chan can be harsh. _A detail that didn't stop Naruto from loving her any less.

The tone of their conversation may have sounded harsh to onlookers, but the two staple members of Team Kakashi were already moved past whatever mundane, average event that had caused the very rehearsed episode to occur earlier that morning.

As if it had never happened, Sakura turned a smile on the blond a moment later. Her eyes were lit with a much brighter, much more warm fire this time. "What do you think Tsunade-sama has planned for us?" She sounded excited at the prospect of new mission.

Unlike Naruto, Sakura's time was split between taking field missions and remaining stationed at the hospital for many months without leaving the village. It was both something she enjoyed and considered to be a burden.

It did however make any missions she was granted permission to leave on, all the sweeter.

Naruto shrugged at the thought. His head conjured many scenarios, but none of which seemed energizing enough, so he promptly gave up. "Dunno. I hope it's a long one." He admitted.

The soft laugh and thrill in her voice was unmistakable and sent a spark of warmth through Naruto's bones. "Yeah. We could actually have some fun together for once." Her eyes became far away as she envisioned whatever activity they could do.

For a moment, Naruto let his gaze roam over her ecstatic expression, before his forehead creased. "_Wait_—Ne, Sakura-chan, are you saying we don't have fun? We totally have fun. What about all the times-"

"-Naruto, eating ramen every night isn't really what I mean."

"-Sakura-chan, I thought you loved Ramen!" He released a horrified gasp.

The pink haired, slim kunoichi at his side offered him no condolences, merely a roll of her eyes. "Wow, you're purposely missing the point aren't you, you idiot." She shook her head and bumped her shoulder against his, both chidingly and playfully all at once.

Her upper arm was warm against him and it burned away any of his worries.

"I mean, we'll get to have fun outside of the village. Like the old days, _duh_ Naruto." She said.

He agreed with that statement whole heartedly. Having fun like the old days, only, now with more permissions.

He had known Sakura since they were children. They had been teammates for many years now, and there was no one he enjoyed spending time with more than the pink kunoichi. There was still no one who held their own on missions with him more so than she did. Maybe because they had been fighting together for much longer than any other shinobi. They were rehearsed, smooth, like they just knew what to do to balance each other. He could always count on her, without any fail. It was a comfort to be on a mission with her.

The direction of his thoughts sent tingles of victory down his spine; he and Sakura-chan had become _cool_ at some point. Not just cool like he was when he was a kid, but _really_ cool.

He and her were higher ranked now; _adults_ who were allowed to take more difficult, and even- Naruto's heart pounded at even the thought of it- if they found someone, start _steadily_ dating.

Eighteen was a good age to start steadily dating wasn't it?

Being a shinobi didn't really leave much time for romance, but that's all the more reason to allot time when time was free.

They didn't speak much as they walked the rest of the distance to the Hokage tower. Naruto was far too busy daydreaming of all the different fun things he could do with Sakura.

Being on a mission together meant; traveling together- the opportunity to brush his hand against her on "accident" while they were walking- setting up camp together– he nearly got a nose bleed at the thought of setting up his sleeping bag beside hers- cuddling up if it gets cold. He couldn't stop the mildly perverse grin that crept to his face. The always top secret, ultra important opportunity he could never pass up, to get a peek at Sakura naked while she bathed. (He had tried on just about every mission they'd ever shared together, but her skin was like the Holy Grail at this point. She was like a ghost. She'd disappear for a rinse and he couldn't find her no matter how hard he tried. It was the only time he'd ever envied not having a bloodline trait like Neji's. It would make spying on Sakura-chan much easier.)

He fought the tremor of utter anticipation at the thoughts of what the future might entail. Being on a mission with Sakura- _just him and Sakura-chan_- boy was he lucky!

* * *

This is utterly _unacceptable_.

Naruto had a bad feeling as he and Sakura-chan entered Tsunade's office. A bad feeling that sprouted at the sight of a nearly _full_ room.

A horrified expression converted his features. He squinted suspiciously as he took a head count.

From left to right, standing in the room at the same time he and Sakura-chan were supposed to be having a meeting to accept their _**private **_ mission, was; Shikamaru, who was leaving lazily against the window pane on the far side of the room.

Sai, who Naruto noted looked pleasant as always, but even more so to see them. He gave them a weird- creepy- smile which Naruto scowled at. He didn't want that weirdo to be here while he was supposed to be alone with Sakura-chan.

Awkwardly standing in the dead center of the room was Kakashi-sensei- no longer their sensei any longer, technically speaking- with his nose in a book as usual. He rather rudely, didn't even pretend to peel his eyes away from the pages to say hello to them.

Next to the copy-nin stood their other captain, Yamato. Yamato turned a grin on them that immediately made Naruto's toe curl with suspicion. He didn't grace the man with a greeting in response.

Shizune, who was just about the only person Naruto wasn't surprised to see in the room, as she stood next to Tsunade. She gave both him and Sakura-chan a slightly strained smile.

Finally, occupying a rather tight space directly before Tsunade's desk- who Naruto was most appalled all together about- The entirety of Team Gai, with the exception of the Team leader himself. Neji, Tenten and bushy brows in the flesh, all turned to gape at him with varying expressions. Mostly however- with the exception of Lee who was just simply gawking dreamily at Sakura-chan- they looked surprised.

Naruto was the first to break the silence and he did so before Sakura had even finished shutting the door all the way behind them. The click of the lock was drowned out by his words.

"Oi, Baa-chan, what's the meaning of this!" He raised his voice an octave thanks to the impending stress the possibilities of what the future entailed bought about.

If this was what he suspected it was- _betrayal, disgrace, doom and mass deception_- he was possibly about to lose his promised private mission. He was going to lose his chance with a mission of just him and his perfect Sakura-chan.

The reactions in the room were all rather predictable.

The most of all being Tsunade's fired up glare. "Don't you start, brat!" She growled.

Close by him, Naruto could feel Sakura's hand come up and latch onto his arm. He spared her a glance and she looked appalled by his outburst. He was very conscious of the way her familiar fingers felt very bony and thin as they gripped onto his forearm.

Funny that her fists did so much damage.

He quieted, but couldn't stifle the urge to puff up. "Why are there so many people here? This was supposed to be me and Sakura-chan's mission!" The words came out as an inflated groan.

Some of the tenants looked incredulous that he would say such a thing in front of them, and others just looked neutral on the prospect. In fact, Naruto wondered if Shikamaru was actually just asleep standing up and therefore blissfully indifferent to his objection.

"Naruto, please" Sakura's soft plea came from his side which made him settle down slightly.

"Just shut up alright." Tsunade's voice was the very bottom line in authority. There was no more room for argument when she took that tone. "Now, I know it's weird to have so many of you here, so I won't waste time." She cleared her throat, and then wet it with a gulp of sake before continuing. (Drinking at the desk while on the job was a habit that before her might have been frowned upon, but she had made it almost expected) "It's a big one, to be honest. I've pulled you because you're some of the best." She said seriously. Her golden eyes were scanning across them and Naruto was growing more and more impatient.

He couldn't believe his luck. Sure, big missions like this were nice. They gave him notoriety and he was always looking to move up in the world, but this was different. He wanted to spend this time with Sakura-chan and _only_ Sakura-chan. Why him? Why _now?_

She called out names from left to right. "Neji, Tenten, Lee, Yamato, Kakashi, Sai, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura. For now I can't send anyone else with you. I can't afford to lose that many from the ranks, so you'll all have to work hard to make up for the lack of numbers." Her tone was utmost professional and it left a very solemn aura on the room. Everyone was at attention now, even Naruto.

Shikamaru looked mildly less bored and rather was facing the front of the room. Sai wasn't smiling anymore, and neither was Yamato. Kakashi had at some point stealthily put away his favorite book and looked very serious.

Sakura's fingers flexed on his arm and Naruto went a little stiff with anticipation.

Tsunade's voice sounded acutely sober, despite her drinking and her lips were in a tight line. "You'll be traveling to Onsen no mura, in the Land of Waves. We have reason to believe that there is a high frequency Akatsuki activity there." There was a collective edge that came over the atmosphere of the room. Everyone was rigid with shallow, worried expressions. "I'll try and send back up if there is any available, but we can't leave the village defenseless. It's already a risk to send so many of you."

Her honey eyes shifted to Naruto and as he met their gaze, her features turned soft. Naruto understood the sentiment within them. His hand lifted to his collarbone, where beneath his shirt rested the necklace she'd given him. He and Tsunade understood each other well.

He knew she was probably worried about sending him towards the very group that wanted to come to him. It might have been a bad idea, but he would charge towards tomorrow without regards to that.

She must have known that, and assumed he'd try to go whether she tried to keep him out of it or not. He was grateful for that.

Tsunade's eye's switched back to scan over the group, landing on the silver haired ninja directly adjacent to her desk, "Kakashi, you'll have seniority in this mission. I expect you to send me updates. As many as possible. This isn't light business, the sightings have been numerous, and they've all collected and puddled in that particular village."

The sturdy, straight shoulders of an attentive Hatake Kakashi were impressive, and a homage to how serious the moment was. His trademark slouch was tucked away behind a straight back. "With all due respect, Godaime-sama, isn't it a bit reckless to send us directly to where the sightings are currently being reported?"

"Yeah, even I'll admit it sounds like a bad idea." Shikamaru chimed in quietly.

"Sounds like a trap." Yamato added, for measure. Naruto shifted his eyes over everyone in the room with their serious, notably worried expressions and found himself scowling.

Tsunade's next words stuck like dry mud, "We've got to risk it." She said quietly, "The sightings were not only for the Akatsuki members; Uchiha Itachi, as well as his partner, but also," She paused and moments ticked by. Mysteriously long, unreasonably dense moments which widened the breadth of weariness in the room considerably. No one spoke to break the silence. "Team Taka." She breathed, "—Uchiha Sasuke." She answered, her eyes suspiciously avoiding Naruto and Sakura, who were simultaneously shaken down with tremors at the name.

"If the sightings are accurate and my sources correct, then you'll be meeting that village nearly the precise time that the Uchiha brothers make their reunion. That'll make for a powerful interruption." She said gravely, her tone more staid and gray than a pile of ash. "If you travel with steady haste, hopefully you can beat Uchiha Sasuke to Itachi. If that is the case, you can capture two birds with one stone." She leaned back in her chair, noticing but not remarking on the utter grim silence that had overtaken the room. The creak the rusty bolts of her chairs legs made, and the occasional shuffling of feet was the only sound.

Even Naruto and Sakura seemed skeptically quiet, though Tsunade hadn't turned eyes on them as of yet.

As they remained by the door, the two former members of Team Seven seemed to be critically absorbed in thought. Their expressions each remained deep, pensive. In the middle, Kakashi expressed no emotions in particular, except perhaps for the subtle distress his perfect posture might specify.

Sai seemed weary himself as the light caught his pale face in a way that betrayed sheen of anxiety.

Everyone in the room seemed over-stuffed with information, emotion, weariness and apprehension, for that matter.

Tsunade spoke again somewhat quickly, in an effort to put some of that concern to rest with her tone. She attempted to keep her voice rather warm, and confident; though the tone may have seemed rather forced, she couldn't quite tell. "If anything seems even remotely out of place," Her gaze leveled on Kakashi, "Pull out and pull back. Don't even go near that village if things start to feel off. Trust your instincts."

He nodded immediately.

"Assuming that you do not pull back, you will proceed to gather as much information about the Akatsuki as possible. This means the optional capture of Uchiha Itachi and his S-ranked partner, Hoshigaki Kisame. If this seems impossible; if they attempt to flee to village; if anything sees that this goal is out of reach, then do _not_ pursue them. They are not the goal in this." She took the time to pop her knuckles and prop her elbows on either side of her arm rest. "The goal in this mission is to capture and retain Uchiha Sasuke, as well as any companions he travels with. This is the first time we've been this certain about his position in years; we cannot lose this opportunity."

The fingers are his arm were now grasping very tightly. Sakura at his side, her anxiety was tangible, but he couldn't bring himself to look at her at the moment.

Just that morning his biggest joy was the prospect of being alone with Sakura, and his greatest fear was that he would lose that gift. Now, it seemed that something beyond expectation was presenting itself. Another chance to finally get Sasuke back home with them.

Fate was really quite cruel.

"The last thing; protect Naruto at all costs." She added, and Naruto felt all eyes turn on him, including Sakura at his side.

He made eye contact with every single one of them. As Shikamaru nodded in his direction, the acknowledgement that he would definitely do protect that goal; Kakashi's solo eye provided quiet, shared anticipation for their shared goal; Yamato gave him a bleary, somewhat confident half grin; Sai's usual close-eye'd, simple somewhat forced smile; Team Gai who all seemed to have mixed degrees of seriousness, as well as dependability.

He thought of Sasuke, and these team members and finally, the tenseness of his shoulder let up a bit. This was it then. This was probably what he'd trained his whole life for.


End file.
